Bitter Insanity: Angel Island
by Pepsi-chan
Summary: A story that forces the meeting of old friends, then plays with their mental deterioration as they face their worst fears. Alone.


(A.N: It's time to play with Mental Deterioration again. And what better series to do it in, then Resident Evil. Although as much as I don't like to admit it, this prologue doesn't let this worker's true insanity shine through. I thought a lot about this.. And I'm not sure who I should include in this story. What characters? Lemme know what you think. And yeah, some of the scientific information may not be possible, But.. Neither are zombies :p Atleast not yet. One more thing, I'm new to Resident Evil Fanfiction. Trying hard to make the plot original, and I realize the whole island element is played in the game. But Umbrella is a very secretive company. Wouldn't you keep your research in the middle of nowhere, too?)  
  
((A.N: God I talk too much. Angel Island, why does that remind me of the back of Claire's vest? I was just trying to be cynical when I chose the name :p))  
  
  
  
(A.N: By the way, check my profile out to see my new Resident Evil website that I just started on.. My fanfictions will get updated faster there, if you want to read ahead..And as always, if you want to talk Resident Evil, fanfiction Maybe even helping me with my bare website? ^_^;) or anything else, my screen name is SuperGirlAlania, I'm sometimes on Nakhyliah too though. IM Me, you know you want too. :P)  
  
Disclaimer: All ideas, characters, likenesses to Resident Evil belong to Capcom. I'm using them here without permission. I make no attempt to copyright these characters or make any sort of a profit from them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue:  
  
Date: Unknown.  
  
I fear that I have become paranoid. It's quite possible that I have been living too long in the confines of this research facility, but there's also a chance that perhaps I have reason to be paranoid..   
  
I've grown terribly fond of this company, of the freedom that I'm given. I can research, and use any means necessary to test it. My favorite part about that is probably the human test subjects I'm given.   
  
  
  
Most of them prisoners, some trouble makers.. some lost children that never find their way home again.. Hell, I even had one volunteer. A hotshot lawyer who couldn't keep his mouth shut or do much of anything except complain, so I was forced to volunteer him. He had been my husband at one time.. It felt refreshing to have two guards restrain him, while I slowly sliced some of his skin off. Ah yes, then giving him such a high does of acepromazine, while I explained exactly how he was going to die..(i.e horse tranquilizer. I read too much into the stories I write sometimes :p) But,'For better or worse,' am I right? My husband now resides in a shallow grave in one of the cemetaries.. I forget which one, and quite frankly, I don't give a damn.   
  
Only my work matters now.  
  
At first, almost ten years ago. I was a lowly and idiotic college graduate, with an associates degree in Biochemistry. When I was offered a position in an Umbrella research facility, I immediately accepted. Soon I realized that the only thing holding me back from gaining immense power in this company was my conscience.   
  
Slowly, but surely I forced myself to stop caring about the pain I inflicted on my test subjects, and after awhile.. I started enjoying it. Watching them writhe agony soon became a morbid past time of mine. As my fascination with sadism grew secretly, on the outside my efficiency grew, and finally my power.  
  
Becoming such a prominent figure in Umbrella changed me in several ways. I was ordered to co-manage an research facility in the middle of the Indian Ocean, hidden far from sight of the public.   
  
I accepted, and was involved with everything from the engineering of the facilities, to the architecture of the buildings on the island. I worked extremely close with William Birkin in this task, who was originally supposed to be head researcher at this facility. He turned it down though, saying that he wished to stay in the underground Raccoon City lab for unknown reasons. This was in 1995, and I highly suspected that Birkin was very busy working on his G-Virus, which had been approved by Umbrella.   
  
Although Birkin was involved in the main construction of the labs, myself and an equally qualified scientist named Jacob Lapend soon took over the project..   
  
I remember the moment Lapend glanced at me eagerly, at the opening of the facility. We hadn't been able to come up with a name for the surrounding and uncharted island.   
  
'Angel Island, a place where researchers can work and live in peace..' I had mused, completely sardonic. Strange how the name held strong, even after all these years.   
  
The island itself had three major parts: Recreation and housing, Research and development, and a business district.   
  
The recreation and housing, a place where researchers could work, and even raise a family if they so desired. It consisted of a school, parks and held a certain serenity about it. Not many people could live on this island, as it only housed around two hundred and fifty. That was intentional on my part, because I didn't wish for this sanctum that would foster my research to house many loud, and virtually useless people.  
  
The Research and Development centers, two to be exact, were huge. They would each allow one hundred scientists to work undisturbed. Since the island itself was barely twenty five miles in area, this proved to be a very trying task indeed. With the huge residential area, we had to place one of the facilities underground.   
  
The business district was home to a hospital, a prison and two utterly useless stores. Both Lapend and myself were determined to make the adjustment from living in a highly suburban area to our small oasis as easy as possible. So we had arranged for Umbrella to send certain things every three months, they willingly agreed when I explained that the solitude of the island may cause some internal problems.   
  
I soon found myself working more and more with Lapend every day. He was a family man who had given up his entire life when Umbrella offered him this position. He had moved his family from Europe to this small island. His wife, his son and himself. I, of course, had a daughter of my own. Kaili was nearly fifteen at the time of the opening of Angel Facilities, and I hate to say it.. But she has been a thorn in my side since I brought her here. Always questioning my hidden motives to the point where I have to keep most of my research secret from her.   
  
Every now and then, there's a breach in security in my 'sanctuary.' Lapend always brushed it off as merely coincidental, but I can't help and think that perhaps Umbrella is trying to stop the research that goes on here. Perhaps my haven isn't as highly valued in Umbrella as they say.   
  
After Angel Island was opened up, I started my research on the mother virus, wanting to develop a new strain of the T-Virus. It was almost three years before I had developed a virus that would create a B.O.W resistant to Fire and Water if used under the correct conditions. This still wasn't enough, and it troubled me. After one more year, I had synthesized a virus with the same basic characteristics as T-Virus. But similar to what Alexia Ashford had done, I spliced genes from a starfish.. Then I soon found a way to manipulate the regenerative processes.. C-7 Virus, I called it, after my lab. It would ideally create a B.O.W, under certain conditions, that would have full and speedy regeneration. Infact, the only way the B.O.W could be killed would be to completely severe off it's head. While under regular conditions, it would create the same Zombie-like creatures that the T-Virus created.  
  
I became absorbed in my work, and it became my life.   
  
By the time my forty fifth birthday came around, my work was complete. At this time, I must mention my daughter more before I move on.. Partly because she had followed my footsteps and had become a scientist (A very very poor excuse for one, but one nonetheless) at the age of twenty one. Although I mostly blame that on myself, because I didn't give her much of a choice. I even shudder now thinking of how I felt when my daughter became pregnant by none other than Lapend's son, who was now nearly twenty four. So I did what any person in my position would do, I held a secret meeting with Lapend and the man in charge of Security. I had Lapend's son, Noah sent to prison, declaring that he was a high security risk. This of course, happened with Jacob's permission. Then I had the pregnancy terminated against Kaili's will, and she is now locked in a cell, being injected with several forms of tranquilizers a day. She needs me, and now I'll just have to make sure she knows it. I won't kill her, but she's become too much of a nuisance to keep her free any longer.. Perhaps I'll start slowly introducing her body to the C-7 virus. Now that could prove interesting.  
  
I finally introduced my virus to Umbrella a week after I had sent Kaili to be detained. Umbrella had almost completely dismissed it as soon as I had unveiled it, saying that it was a complete waste of time, effort and money. They gave me other reasons, but I had stopped listening..   
  
I had a B.O.W that was a formidable opponent, but not unstoppable.. It was a beautiful thing, and had even taken some of the same characteristics as a starfish.   
  
I had it all at my 'sanctuary.' A daughter who was to remain permanently quiet, and a sample of the T-Virus.. Plus a completely self sustaining island.   
  
Infact..  
  
So self sustaining that if something were to happen, no one would hear about it for months at the very soonest.   
  
The only thing I lacked was my sanity. Something changed within me, I had grown cold.. Evil.. Umbrella had changed me when they taught me how to hide my conscience, and well.. I had grown into a heartless monster, that didn't take well to criticism.  
  
-Janice McClaine  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
((Okay, yeah.. That might have been a little boring Okay, probably a lot. But just as if you were playing a game, or reading anything. You need to have a visual picture in your head before you start. Otherwise, you'll walk around aimlessly, confused. :p And as I did with another one of my stories (Shattered Reflection) I'll probably end up making two or maybe even three character's completely insane.. Maybe drag another through hell and back. But.. They'll be a happy ending, right?...)) 


End file.
